Smooth, soft and Lukesized
by A-Karana
Summary: Luke and Lorelai visit an arabic hammam. That's basically it.


Every time I publish a dirty story I promise myself that it will be the last one. This is not different, however once I started the story, with every intention of keeping it T-rated, I saw that it just wasn't working. So I deleted the end I had written and gave myself over to the dark side once again by adding the dirty.

Thanks to Sarah for looking over it and to Kathrin who always has to be my test audience.

This is for Morocco, the beautiful country I currently call home and which enabled me to experience an arabic hammam (although it's just women here and I don't have a Luke- what a shame).

* * *

**Smooth, soft and Luke-sized**

"Jesus," Luke exclaimed and closed the door again.

"What honey, saw a monster?" Lorelai teased him, her bag slung over her shoulder.

"They're all naked in there," Luke hissed and pointed with his thumb in the direction of the door. Lorelai smiled at him and took the hand that was still at the height of his shoulder in her hand and brought it down.

"Really? Maybe because that's a dressing room?" she asked conspicuously to mock him.

"Exactly, a dressing room, not an undressing room! And what happened to the small cubicles where everyone could dress or undress alone?" he asked, his face just an inch from hers.

"I guess that's what you get in American indoor pools. But not in Arabic hammams," she replied after giving him a peck on the lips.

"This is America," he stated, but she only walked past him and opened the door.

"You coming?" she asked when he didn't follow immediately. Luke hadn't exaggerated. The large room was full of completely naked people. Only some of them had wrapped themselves in towels, while the rest were just sitting on the dark blue tiled benches, undressing or dressing themselves or storing their bags and clothes. Lorelai looked around and spotted an empty bench on the other side of the room. Without waiting for Luke she walked towards it and put her bag down, observing the other people on her way.

She had already pulled her pullover over her head when Luke finally stepped beside her and just wanted to open the clasp of her bra when she turned her head and saw him still standing behind her, holding his jacket wide apart and shooting out death stares to every guy who turned his head in their direction.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lorelai asked him, her hands still on the clasp of her bra, her head turned sideways so she could see him.

"You're undressing in a room full of strangers," he hissed at her and glanced around another time.

"I didn't ask you what I'm doing, because I'm aware of that, but I asked what you're doing," she told him pointedly.

"I'm shielding you from all these guys," he stated the obvious.

"Luke, all these guys are naked, their wives are naked and I will be naked as well in a few minutes. You however still have your boots and your jacket on, although sweat is already dripping down your nose. So stop shielding me and undress, before they think you're shielding me because I am doing something dirty," she told him, raised her eyebrows and opened the bra before she took it off and placed it on the bench.

Luke sighed heavily and took his jacket off before he very reluctantly started to undress. He had known this was a bad idea right from the start. When Lorelai had told him about a special couple day at the new hammam in Hartford, he had known that this would not be his thing. He hadn't been prepared for a bunch of naked people though, but had thought that they would at least keep their swimsuits on.

He had brought his and he intended to keep them on. What really annoyed him weren't the people looking at him, but men looking at Lorelai, his girlfriend, who by now wore only her small black panties while she took the towel out of her bag and placed her clothes in it.

She had just become his again, after all the troubles they had had and he wanted her, especially her body all to himself. He had agreed to come because she had been so tense after Rory had left for the Obama campaign and he knew that she needed some time to get used to it. He wanted to help her and if that meant going to a hammam, then he would go to a hammam.

However, now that he was there and slowly pulled the zipper down he doubted that he would have any fun here. He wanted to kill all those guys who were ogling his girlfriend. He had his swimsuit on already under his jeans, but still he felt uncomfortable.

"Oooh, look at those white chicken legs," Lorelai coed when he stepped out of his jeans and he rolled his eyes at her and faced her. She had wrapped her naked self into a huge white towel and her hair was clipped up on her head. She looked like she had just stepped out of the shower and that visual was usually reserved for him. He tensed slightly and his face hardened, but then she smiled at him and he could feel his resolve melting. She looked warm and soft, her skin slightly damp from the warm steam that filled the room. He didn't realize that he was smiling back at her until she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him softly.

"Ready to go?" he asked her and hoped that the special program she had booked for them would involve less strangers looking at her.

"Let's get our special pampering," she nodded and laced her fingers through his while they walked out of the dressing room.

* * *

~*~

Their pampering began with stepping under the hot shower and soaking in a steam bath afterwards. The atmosphere in the hammam was calm and quiet although many people were sitting on the warm tiles or stood under the warm water. Quiet Arabic instrumental music was playing in the background and was barely audible, but helped creating the atmosphere.

Lorelai couldn't stop herself from teasing Luke about his trunks, because he was the only one who wore any clothes.

"Don't you want to compare your you-know-what with the other guys' you-know what," she asked him with a cheeky grin and pointed to his shorts.

"I don't want to compare my… "Luke started, but didn't finish the sentence. Instead he gesticulated wildly which made Lorelai laugh. Just when she had calmed down a guy Luke's age walked past them, a young blonde woman on his arm.

"Oh my god, have you seen his… It was tiny! How do they …? It can't expand that much that it could possibly work," Lorelai whispered loudly to Luke and placed her hand on his arm to get his attention when he just tilted his head back under the water, pretending he didn't hear her.

"Do we really have to discuss this?" he asked her when her grip on his arm just got tighter.

"But Luke, have you seen this? I can't think of one position they could do it in where the experience would be, let's say, satisfying for her," she insisted.

"It's not about the equipment it's about how you use it," Luke sighed and took his towel from the hook and dried his face, hiding the blush that had spread over his face.

"Yeah, says the guy with the pro-equipment," Lorelai shot back, pinched his butt playfully and giggled when she heard his annoyed grumbling from behind the towel. He then handed her her towel and raised his eyebrows. He couldn't understand how she could be so comfortable standing naked among all those strangers. She took it and wrapped it around her before she sat down on the warm tiles of a bench and pulled down Luke beside her. It was a small niche they found themselves in and Lorelai leaned against her man, not caring that it was so hot they would be sweaty in seconds.

"I bet she calls him cuddles, honey-bunny or something similar cutesy. No way she has a manly endearment for him," Lorelai said after a minute of silence and made Luke open his eyes again.

"You call me "hon" that's not much manlier," he told her matter- of- factly.

"Oh my god, you're right!" she exclaimed and her eyes widened. "I should call you "The Luke-ster" from now on, how do you like that?" she asked.

"That's ridiculous," he grumbled and added much quieter "I like "hon'".

"I like it too babe, uh, big-boy," she giggled and kissed him softly.

"Uhm, Mr. Danes, Mrs. Danes would you follow me please?" a man wrapped in a huge red and white striped cloth interrupted them and they both stood up.

"I made the reservations for Danes, I never said I am Mrs. Danes," Lorelai hurried to explain and blushed in embarrassment. They had been back together for just a month and the topic of marriage hadn't been touched yet. And as much as she liked to be called Mrs. Danes, just as much she feared that Luke would freak out because of it.

"It's ok, I like it," Luke just shrugged with a smile and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Lorelai let out a deep breath, not knowing that she had been holding it and her shoulders relaxed when the relief settled in. They followed the man into another room which was also tiled, but was a lot smaller, only for two persons. Beside the benches which were installed in the wall, there were two large massage tables in the middle of the room that were also tiled.

"Please, lie down," the man requested. When he saw that they wanted to lie down as they were he added "You can place your towels on the bench over there so they won't get wet". While Lorelai shrugged and did as she was told, Luke threw the guy a dirty look before he lay down on his towel. The thought that Lorelai would lie down completely naked on the table in front of that guy was pushing him to his breaking point of what he could take. If he would dare to touch her… he couldn't finish his thought because just then a woman dressed in a long shirt and long trousers stepped into the room. Her clothes were soaked, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Please sir," the man told him and pointed to the other table again. Luke looked over to the woman who was stirring something in a big bucket and then lay down on his back. When the man leaned down he realized that there seemed to be another bucket of whatever that brown stuff was. It looked like dark caramel cream and after they stirred it a bit both the man and the woman used the huge wooden spoon to dump some of that stuff on Luke and Lorelai.

"This is olive soap. It makes your skin soft," the woman informed Lorelai and started to rub the soap in. She didn't hesitate to apply it to Lorelai's breasts or her butt when she had turned. While Lorelai relaxed and let the woman do her work Luke became more and more tense. This guy was using the soap on all of his body. Ok, the foot massage was nice, the way he rubbed it into his chest was weird however there came a point when Luke couldn't stop himself anymore.

"You have exactly two seconds to take your hands out of my shorts buddy," he said through clenched teeth and Lorelai's head shot around and she stared at him and the guy, whose hand was still past Luke's waistband, and then both women started to laugh.

"Guess it shows that guys don't wax," Lorelai giggled and reached over to give Luke's arm a reassuring squeeze. "Let the poor guy do his job," she told Luke.

"It would be easier without the shorts," the poor intimidated man added, encouraged by Lorelai's words.

"The shorts stay where they are. And keep your eyes over here," Luke warned the guy, who had glanced over in Lorelai's direction.

"Are you always working in these clothes here in the hammam?" Lorelai asked the woman to lighten the mood.

"No, when it is just women then we women who work here are just in our underwear as well, however when it's a couple then I am fully clothed," she replied and kept rubbing. "And it is Ham-mam, Mam," she added.

"Isn't that what I said?" Lorelai asked confused and kept rubbing circles with one finger on Luke's upper arm without realizing it.

"You said ham-am which means "dove" in Arabic. Ham-mam is the word for "bath"," she explained with a smile.

"I can't say I heard a difference there," Lorelai giggled. "What is your name?" she asked then.

"I am Nayla".

"You have magic hands Nayla and a pretty name," Lorelai sighed when the backrub continued. After a while she opened her eyes and looked over to Luke who by now had visibly relaxed and seemed to enjoy his backrub as well.

"We'll leave you now for a few minutes to let the soap do its magic. We'll be back shortly," the man announced and they both left the room.

"If we weren't both so slippery I'd say let's sit over there and neck," Lorelai said and pointed with her chin to one of the warm stone benches. "But I guess getting up alone would be a risky thing," she added and Luke smiled lazily at her in reply. "You finally relaxed huh?" she asked.

"Kept concentrating on the circles you were drawing on my upper arm," he grinned.

"I didn't even realize I was doing that," she laughed in reply.

"You did. It was the only thing that kept me from punching him when he kept rubbing my butt," Luke went back to his usual grumbling.

"It's weird, I know. When she kept rubbing my breasts that felt funny as well, but I can only imagine how it must be for them. Not all couples are as handsome as we are," she winked.

"They should just hand the people the soap and let them do it," Luke replied.

"Then this wouldn't be a hammam, but a brothel or a swinger club," Lorelai laughed and Luke looked at her without saying something for a while.

"You're having a good time?" he asked her then and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Yes, especially when I'm thinking about what a smooth butt you will have after this," she smiled and he rolled his eyes, before lacing his fingers through hers and closing his eyes again.

* * *

~*~

When the masseurs came back with the massage gloves both Luke and Lorelai were nearly asleep, while they held hands between the two tables. They were woken up by buckets of hot water which were dumped over them before they were scrubbed down with the gloves and not nearly as gently as Lorelai had thought. When she was lying on her back again she looked down while Nayla was attacking her skin with the glove and found small rolls of old skin all over her body. From time to time Nayla washed them away with slightly colder water just to resume the scrubbing a second later. She glanced over at Luke and saw that Ahmed, that was his name as they had found out by now, was doing the same thing with Luke.

"Which scent do you prefer? Cinnamon or lemon?" they were asked after their whole bodies were red.

"Cinnamon," Lorelai said the same second Luke replied with "Lemon" and they both had to laugh.

What came next was the same treatment with the scented soap. Lorelai was giving out soft moans of enjoyments when Nayla gave her another backrub and even Luke had to admit that lying naked on the table and getting a massage wasn't the worst thing in the world.

The rude awakening came for both of them when Nayla and Ahmed both took the massage gloves again and scrubbed them down a second time.

"You make sure that there is some of my breasts left by the time you're done? I don't have that much anyway" Lorelai asked Nayla when she gave her breasts an especially rough treatment.

"Just making sure they're soft," the older woman replied.

"So far he didn't seem to have any complaints," Lorelai replied and pointed with her chin in Luke's direction.

"Jeez," came muted by the towel from Luke's side and made Lorelai smile, before she flinched when the hard surface of the glove scraped once again over her nipple.

~*~

"I can't believe he put his hands on my ass repeatedly and I let him," Luke said while Lorelai unlocked the door to her house after they had got back from the hammam.

"I never thought I would have another woman's hand between my legs, but when she was washing the foam off, after they wrapped us in these white cloths thingies and covered us in foam, I was like "Oh my, lady.. where did your hand just go?"" Lorelai nodded and led the way to the living room, Luke following her with their bags.

"You think they were both gay?" he asked and put the bags on the floor next to the couch before he sat down.

"No, I just think they do this so many times a day that they stopped thinking about what or where they are touching. You want something to drink?" she asked him.

"Water, thanks," he replied and leaned back into the cushions of the couch. "I don't think that this would necessarily be the best thing for the spa you and your mother are planning for the Inn," he added after she had disappeared into the kitchen.

"Oh my god, can you imagine my mother at the hammam?" Lorelai giggled and came back into the living room with two bottles of water.

"I don't want to," Luke shook his head and took the water from her. She sat down beside him and they sipped their water in silence for a while.

"Hey, they promised that our skin would be soft everywhere, maybe we should check that," Lorelai broke the silence and stressed the word everywhere.

"Would be better to make sure this was worth the money," Luke nodded and kissed her softly.

"Even if your skin is as rough as an elephant, I don't care because I can't remember the last time I was that relaxed" she mumbled against his lips.

"You're happy?" he asked her and looked her in the eyes. They were sparkling again and the wary look he had found there so often since Rory had left was completely gone for the moment.

"Very happy," she nodded and kissed him again. They kissed softly for a while and Lorelai snuggled into Luke's embrace. She rested her forehead against his when they broke the kiss to get some air.

"I can't believe you let him shave you," she said right before she kissed him again. One hand went to his cheek and stroked over his stubble free skin. "So smooth," she sighed, kissed him with more passion and slipped her tongue in his mouth. The feeling of his tongue gliding against her own made her sigh and she wrapped both arms around his neck to get even closer to him. Luke's hands glided over her back and down to her butt, yet he wasn't able to feel her skin because they were still both fully clothed.

"Can't touch you," Luke complained and made Lorelai break the kiss.

"Let's go upstairs," she said and didn't wait for his reply before she got up and tugged on his arm. Obediently Luke stood up and followed her to the stairs, where he pulled her back to him and picked her up bridal style.

"Didn't know you had that much energy left in that relaxed body of yours," she giggled and slung her arms once again around his neck.

"You have no idea just how much energy I have left," he grinned. "And this way I can kiss you," he added and pressed his lips to hers. He kept the kiss soft so he could make it up the stairs safely, but as soon as he stepped into the bedroom his tongue found hers again and Lorelai moaned at the sudden passion. Without breaking the kiss he placed her on the bed and lay down beside her. They had to stop to get their shoes off but then they were kissing again. Luke made use of the new space by slipping his hand under the front of her shirt and felt her muscles contracting underneath the incredible soft skin. He pushed the shirt up to her breasts, broke the kiss and pressed his lips to her stomach instead.

"Wow," he whispered and placed random kisses around her navel before he suddenly dipped the tip of his tongue into her navel. He heard Lorelai's soft whimper and felt her hands in his hair in reaction, so he did it again… and again.

"God Luke," he heard her moan and slowly kissed his way up to her breasts. He tried to push her bra up, but the shirt was in the way.

"Off," he decided and tugged the shirt over her head and unclasped her bra, which landed somewhere in the room a second later. He took off her jeans as well, but left her panties on. Finally he had free access which made him slow down again. With one finger he traced circles around her left nipple, before he dipped his head down and repeated the motion with his tongue, his finger gliding over to her right breast.

"Not fair, I want to touch you too," Lorelai complained, but not for long, because he suddenly sucked her nipple into his mouth, making her forget what she had just complained about. When he finally let go of her nipple he blew air over it, making her moan again and sat up shortly to take off his shirts and his jeans. Only in his boxer shorts he lay down beside her again and looked into her lust clouded eyes.

"Touch me," he told her in a deep voice that made her smile. She sat up, pushing him down on the bed at the same time. First she kissed him again, but then trailed kisses from his chin over his cheek. She stopped to nibble at his earlobe and to suck on the soft skin just below his ear, before she kissed over his throat to his nipples and over the soft patch of hair down to his stomach. She made a point by dipping his tongue into his navel, just as he had done before. She looked up at his face and saw that his eyes were closed; his hands grasped the blanket beside him. Slowly she lowered the boxer shorts and he raised his hips slightly to help her. She rested her cheek against his hip and looked at him for a moment before she reached out and trailed one finger over his shaft that rested fully erect against his stomach.

"This skin is always so soft," she said and squeezed his balls softly before she trailed her finger back up to his tip.

"No hammam necessary for that," he replied in a strained voice, opened his eyes and looked down to her.

"Only me," she grinned and wrapped her hand around him and spread the moisture on his tip with her thumb.

"Only you," he replied and his eyes fluttered shut. Lorelai leaned forward and took him into her mouth while her hand pumped him slowly.

"Oh god…," Luke groaned and one hand found the way into her hair.

"Maybe not so soft after all," Lorelai said and took him back in, deeper than before, sucked him faster and her hand went down to massage his balls.

"Lorelai," Luke grunted and pulled slightly at her hair, but she didn't stop. "Lorelai…," he tried again, but couldn't remember a word other than her name. When she finally stopped he felt like he would explode any second. He rolled her on her back and ripped off her panties with one hand before he plunged into her.

"Oh… Luke," she moaned loudly in surprise.

"I can't… oh god… so wet… so soft and wet," he muttered and lowered his mouth to her breast again. He suckled her nipples while he moved against her, the pace getting faster and harder with each stroke. Helplessly Lorelai grasped his butt to pull him closer, taking him deeper. With both hands she squeezed his butt cheeks, which made him groan.

"Oh god, Luke, you're…" she started, but couldn't finish the sentence because Luke went even deeper with his next stroke and the words got stuck in her throat. All she could do was moan and groan underneath him, while she grasped his butt. With a pop he let go of her nipple and kissed her aggressively and that pushed her over the edge. She came with a silent scream while Luke groaned loudly when he exploded inside of her just seconds later. He slowed his movements and let his head drop to her shoulder and Lorelai's hand glided up over his sweaty back into his hair, while she let the other rest on his butt.

"I love your butt like this. The soft skin makes me want to bite it," she told him breathlessly, but with a smile.

"Maybe next time," he replied and kissed her softly before he rolled off of her and pulled her against him when he had settled comfortably on his back.

"God, I am so tired," Lorelai giggled tiredly and lay her head on his shoulder and nuzzled her nose against his neck.

"Guess the biting has to wait then," Luke said, but sounded just as tired.

" Mmmh, later," she said and her words were followed by a large yawn. Luke wrapped his right arm loosely around her shoulders and pulled her even closer to him.

"Ok," Luke nodded, his eyes already closed.

"You smell like lemon," Lorelai mumbled and closed her eyes as well.

"Mmmh," Luke made in reply and pressed his lips against her forehead for a moment.

"Love you," she whispered, because she had to tell him right that moment, for the first time since they were back together.

"Love you, too," he replied in a whisper of his own before they both drifted off and dreamed of private hammams and more smooth skin.

The end


End file.
